A Whistle and A Kiss Goodbye
by KHGatomon3444
Summary: Tai and Kari are moving away and Kari wanted to give T.K. a gift; her whistle but that's not the only thing she gives him. Now almost two years later Tai and Kari return to Tokyo to visit, where T.K. and Kari reunite.
1. A Whistle and A Kiss Goodbye

**Disclaimer-I don't own Digimon but I own this story.**

**A Whistle and a Kiss Goodbye**

Kari sat in the back seat of her parent's car; her head had now been resting on her brother, Tai's shoulder for more than two hours now. Her eyes and cheeks finally dried from all the crying she did. She shifted to be more comfortable; Tai looked down at his sister.

"It's going to be alright Kari. We'll see all of them again, and we'll E-mail and stuff".

"I know but, I couldn't even say goodbye to him or even let him say goodbye me. I just darted out the door and locked myself in the car till we were all ready to go. That was a horrible thing to do. I'm a terrible friend and now he probably hates me."

"He understood it was hard for you and he knows that even if he didn't say goodbye to you in words, he still did say goodbye. He'll miss you and he also knows that you'll miss him." Tai said Comforting his little sister.

"Yeah" Kari said trying to hold back some more tears.

* * *

~Earlier that month~

"What! We're MOVING!" The siblings almost said in unison.

"Yes. We're moving to Fukuoka. I got a promotion that requires relocating." Tai and Kari's father said.

"Isn't that absolutely wonderful!?" Their mother said with the brightest smile on her face that the two had ever seen her smile.

"We know it's going to be hard to say goodbye to all your friends and even harder to make new ones but you'll both do just fine…hopefully. And with this promotion means a better home and lifestyle. It's really the best for this family, even though you might not see it that way." Their father said sympathetically.

"You're right we don't!" Tai replied.

"This is so unfair! Why? I don't understand!" Kari said her face full of confusion.

"You will sweetheart. You will." Their mother said comfortingly while wrapping in her daughter in a tight motherly hug.

* * *

Two weeks later the siblings had decided that they would give their friends some of their favorite things so that all of them remembered the two of them.

Tai and Kari had given all their friends their gifts at the going away party that Mimi and the others planned except Kari hadn't given T.K. his gift.

"What do you think I should give him?" Kari asked her brother as they were packing up the last of their clothes. "It has to be special, since we are best friends after all."

"Well something that is really special to you. And think about that this might be the last time you'll see him for a while." Her brother said winking as he finished packing his suitcase.

"What was the wink for? And thanks for reminding about not seeing any of them for long time thing. You're not helping!" Kari said leaving the room and bringing her suitcase to the living room.

"Sorry. And you know what I mean." Her brother said as he set his suitcase down next to hers. "Think about it."

That night Kari sat wake thinking about what give T.K. She got up awaking her gentle cat-like digimon. The digimon looked at her and went back to sleep. Kari paced up and down. She went and looked though her bag of the stuff that was too important to pack in boxes. Not much was left since she'd given some of the things to her friends.

She dumped all of it out and sorted through it. Her digital camera, her Digivice, D-Terminal, her favorite camp whistle that she wore all the time as a kid, and some smaller items that wouldn't have made very good gifts. She looked at the whistle.

_It's perfect! And I think I might give him something else too. _She thought to herself with a smile.

_Tai was right. At some points he's right and sometimes he's clueless. Like things involving Sora._ Kari laughed at her thoughts.

_Except for he did give her his favorite pair of goggles that he wore in our first adventure in the Digital World. He bought a new pair afterwards as to keep those ones special and ended up giving the new ones to Davis. _

She smiled as put the whistle on and climbed into bed.

The next day Kari sat on the couch listening to the movers carry boxes out from the hall and into the truck. Good thing for her, the furniture was being moved last and all the boxes weren't in the living room. She tried to think of what to say to T.K. but she didn't get very far into her planning when she heard a very familiar voice.

"Hey Kari, how are doing?" A tall blonde boy with cobalt blue eyes stood in the doorway. He smiled at her. His smile almost made her nervous.

"Hey, come, I have something to give you. You know how Tai and I are giving all of you gifts so all of you always remember us?"

"Yeah and I told I don't need a gift to remember you Kari you're my best friend. I'll never forget you." He said smiling. His smile added to those words made Kari blush a little.

"Well I'm still giving you this gift. So close your eyes and hold out your hands." T.K. did as his best friend asked. Kari held the little silver whistle with the pink string close. Tears had started to form in eyes. She held them back. She kissed the whistle just before placing it gently in the boy's hands. T.K. opened his eyes and held the whistle in surprise.

"This is what you're giving me Kari?" T.K. said surprised that his friend had given him one of her most favorite things. "Your favorite whistle."

"Not just that." Kari said embarrassed at what she was about to do. She could feel the tears start to fall as she kissed the boy for the first time and ever so gently on the lips. Then as soon as T.K. had registered the kiss, Kari pulled away. She darted up from the couch and sprinted towards the stairs. He stood to try and catch her but by the time he got into the hall he heard her door slam shut.

"So?" Tai walked up behind the blonde placing a hand on his shoulder, noticing the pink string hanging from his clenched fist. "Did she give you your gift?"

"Yeah…yeah she did. And then she ran out and straight up to her room." The blonde said as he thought about what had happened when Kari had kissed him, blushing.

"So…was all she gave you was the whistle or did she…you know…kiss you?" Tai asked trying not to turn the conversation awkward. The two boys stood there in silence. T.K. was looking at the whistle still shocked over it all and Tai was just standing there, awkwardly unaware of what to do. Until finally T.K. looked up from the whistle and nodded.

"Yeah she kissed me but I'm still surprised she did. I can't even figure out why she gave me this whistle."

"Well she wanted to give you something really special, something memorable. You're more than just her best friend T.K. she needed to do this; before it was too late. The whistle is memorable because it's whistle from camp, where she first met you. It's probably the most important thing she owns, other than her Digivice and D-Terminal. And she'll need that digital camera."

"Yeah, but I don't need a gift. I mean no matter what I'll always remember her. But I am honored that she gave me something this special. Of course I feel bad now because I didn't get her anything. She didn't even let me say goodbye or herself for that matter. She didn't say anything before running off. I mean I guess she said it other ways though."

"Dude! She doesn't need anything to remember you. We told you guys that we didn't want any gifts in return. Trust me she knows that you wanted to say goodbye but she just can't handle that right now. But if you stay for a while she'll have to come out of her room eventually and you can say goodbye then." Tai said with a smile on his face.

"How do you know that she'll come out?" T.K. asked quizzically.

"Because we're leaving an hour or so she will have to come out to get in the car so say goodbye then." Tai responded with a wink before walking away.

"Wait in an hour!? You're leaving in an HOUR!? I thought that you wouldn't be leaving till tomorrow or at least not till a lot later today." The boy said completely surprised.

"Well you did get here about an hour and a half ago at the least." Tai said turn around to face the boy.

"Really? It's been that long."

"Yep so just chill here and wait till then and then you'll get to say goodbye." Tai turned back around and headed outside, but suddenly stopped swinging around.

"But before I forget; how was that kiss?" Tai asked leaning against the door frame. His tone made seem as if he was demanding an answer.

"Do I really have to tell you?" T.K. asked hoping that Tai was kidding, it was something personal between him and Kari and he was too embarrassed to tell Tai. He then thought about how Tai was bound to tell Matt who would grill him, who would then tell Mimi and her and Sora would grill him and soon the whole group would know.

"No, but It would be nice to know how well my sweet, INNOCENT, LITTLE sister kisses." Tai said with protectiveness in his voice.

T.K. took no note of Tai's protective voice and said that the kiss was short, light and gentle.

Kari had been in her room crying the whole time her tears drenching her pillow_. _

_Why did they have to move? What just happened with her and T.K.? Was he mad at her? Why did she let herself kiss him? Why would she do that now? They were moving. That kind of interfered with any notion of the kiss creating anything between her and T.K. What if it did the opposite? Wht if he hated her now?_

She thought all of that and more as she cried but that wasn't the only thing that made her cry, she was mad that she didn't let him say something or even let herself say something but she just could sit there any longer especially after that kiss.

Then all of a sudden the kids heard Mr. Kamiya yell that it was time to go.

"You ready?" Tai asked the boy sitting next to him. The furniture was still to be put away, but the family had to get going if they wanted to get to the airport in time. Kari walked out of her room her bag in her hand she had come down the kitchen stairs and when she walked into the kitchen there she saw T.K. sitting there with Tai. She froze. T.K. and Tai stood up and then Kari darted for the door.

"Kari! Kari, wait! Kari!" The Blonde dashed after her yelling.

Tears were running down her face. She was almost to the door when T.K. had grabbed her wrist. Of course he was faster than her. He did play basketball after all. She swung around to face him. T.K. saw her face full with tears and sadness. Tai walked over to them and saw her face and felt bad for his sister. Then T.K. let go of her wrist.

Kari stood there for a moment, and then quickly hugged her best friend goodbye. T.K. embraced the quick hug and they stood there for a moment till the girl finally pushed away and ran out the door and into the car. Tai heard the car locks click then turned to the blonde boy still standing in the hallway.

"Why didn't you say something!? I mean sure you hugged her, but come on! Why did you say something?! And don't give me that crap about you two having some sort of understanding with each other." Tai questioned miffed by the events.

"Because, didn't you see her face, I couldn't get anything out, and when she hugged me we did have that 'mutual understanding crap'. We said goodbye."

"Well fine, whatever. Are going to be alright? We'll be back soon. I just know it." Tai said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, hey I think Sora's here." The boy said trying to hide his true sadness.

"Cool. And we'll see you later. And if you see Mimi soon tell her that she throughs a great going away party! See you later man!" Tai said saying his last goodbye to T.K. before heading over to Sora to say goodbye to her.

"Yeah, we'll see you both later, much later." T.K. said as he headed for home. He looked at Kari in the car but she had her head down but he could still see tears running down her face. He smiled though because this wasn't goodbye forever they still had the digital world and because he saw Gatomon sleeping in the back window.

"How was it T.K.? Patamon asked flying down from a tree and perched himself on top of his partner's head.

"Good. She gave me her whistle and….something else. We hugged right before she got into the car and that was it. I'll miss her. And Tai, but I'll see them again."

"What was the other thing she gave you?" Patamon asked his partner. T.K. shook his head. "Come on T.K. I won't tell."

"Later." The boy said as he sadly watched is friend and her family, drive away.

Kari rested her head on her brother's shoulder, and fell asleep. She woke up and looked at the clock. She had been asleep for two hours now. She shifted to be more comfortable; Tai looked down at his sister.

"It's going to be alright Kari. We'll see all of them again, and we'll E-mail and stuff".

"I know but, I couldn't even say goodbye to him or even let him say goodbye me. I just darted out the door and locked myself in the car till we were all ready to go. That was a horrible thing to do. I'm a terrible friend and now he probably hates me."

"He understood it was hard for you and he knows that even if he didn't say goodbye to you in words, he still did say goodbye. He'll miss you and he also knows that you'll miss him." Tai said Comforting his little sister.

"Yeah" Kari said trying to hold back some more tears.

"Is everything okay back there?" their mother asked quizzically. "Kari, are you alright?"

"She's ok. She's just sad about leaving." Her brother answered for her.

"Thank You. I love Tai." Kari quietly whispered to her brother.

"I love you too Kari and everything's going to be alright. But what are you thanking me for?" Tai whispered back but it was too late Kari had already fallen back asleep. They both knew that they would see their friends soon, because they were DigiDestined.


	2. Sitting in a Tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G

**Hey there FanFiction. Today marks the 4 year anniversary of my very first story A Whistle and a Kiss Goodbye, so in honor of it I wrote this sequel. I felt the need for a sequel for this because it was had been my story that brought me into the FanFiction community. I had been a part of FanFiction for a while just as a reader but I feel like writing is what makes you a part of the family. Please enjoy! :) KHG34**

Sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G

It was a sunny Saturday, when two brunettes went running through the park.

"Are you sure they said they'd meet us here?" The small brunette girl asked her male companion.

"Are you doubting my memory skills little sis? I know where we are. We've lived in this town for years! I know this park like the back of my hand! We haven't been gone that long... Only what a year and a half?" The male replied back.

"Yes I am doubting you! This just doesn't seem completely thought through! They could be anywhere, which means we'll have to run through this whole park like idiots."

"Kari, everything will be fine. Have a little faith. You'll see lover boy soon enough!"

"Tai! That's not funny! I'm not worried about seeing Matt so much as I am about seeing T.K. you know that!" Kari quickly snapped back. Tai only laughed.

"Ouch! I'm sure Matt will love to know that you think he's a player. But you know that I meant T.K. right?"

"Matt himself knows he's a player. And of course I know you meant T.K. I just don't agree with the name. You know we're nothing like that."

"Oh of course!" Tai said rolling his eyes, then paused to survey the park. "Hmm they said they'd be somewhere around here." Just as Tai was about to call Matt a shrill whistle was heard.

"T.K." Kari squealed whipping around to find the source of the noise. Up on the top of a hill stood a blonde boy holding a gleaming silver whistle to his mouth. Kari and Tai ran up to him. Kari tackling him in a hug.

"Uff! Hey it's nice to see you too." He laughed at the brunette.

"I missed you so much!"

"And I missed you too! Along with everyone else, who will be pissed if we don't hurry up. Mimi's got a time table." T.K. said removing the girl and leading the way.

"Of course she does. When doesn't Mimi plan out every last detail of something?" Tai grumbled.

"You're taller." Kari remarked noticing their height difference.

"And your hair is longer. Mimi might not like that." T.K. laughed again. Kari had missed that laugh.

"Yeah but he still has that ridiculous fisherman's hat." Tai laughed, trying to snatch the hat of the younger male's head.

"We've tried to burn the damn thing but he just ends up throwing a fit like a three year old." Matt replied walking up to the trio. "Hey what's up man?" He asked giving his best friend a hug.

"Tai shouldn't be one to talk. His hair is still its ridiculous spiky mess." Sora quipped.

"Of course it is. All the girls think it's sexy." He winked giving Sora a hug.

"Well these three don't." Mimi replied giving her own hug to Tai. "And what the hell have you done to your hair young lady!?" Mimi said moving on to Kari.

"Told ya." T.K. whispered into her ear only for her to elbow him in the stomach.

"I just wanted to grow it out. I've had short hair for such a long time." Kari said reaching for a hug.

"Yeah and you were damn adorable like that too!" Mimi said resistant to the hug before finally crushing the girl in a massive hug. "But that hair style is something completely different. Actually if any one of the Kamiya siblings has sexy hair it'd be you Kari." Mimi said sticking her tongue out at Tai.

"Oh whatever! The truth is that if anyone knew that they were sexy and used it, it would be Matt." Tai jabbed at his best friend.

"I won't deny my good looks. So jab all you want, girls dig the rock star look and I am a rock star."

"In his dreams." T.K. whispered to Kari causing her to giggle.

"You want to flirt with her go ahead! But don't insult me! You annoying little punk!" Matt said stealing T.K.'s hat and trapping his brother in a headlock.

"Enough! Joe just text me saying that he and Izzy are on their way so, let's get this party started!"

And that's exactly what they did. They had tons of fun hanging out in the park, walking around downtown and the guys even played soccer while the girls shopped. In the end they returned to the park, waiting for when Tai and Kari's parents would return to pick them up.

"Kari?" T.K. unable to find the petite brunette.

"What is it that you seek?" An ominous voice called from above T.K. in the trees.

"Azulongmon?" T.K. called in mock amazement. He heard a giggle that reminded him of bells.

"I'm up here." Kari yelled. She was several feet up into the tree, about four branches above the lowest one that T.K. could reach.

"How in the blazes did you get your tiny little self up there?" T.K. called leaning against the tree trunk.

"How else stupid? I climbed."

"Yeah but I'm taller than you and can barely reach the lowest branch."

"I'm just that good." Kari winked at him flashing a shining smile.

"Well come down and join the rest of the world."

"Why don't you come up?"

"Fine then I will." T.K. managed to pull himself up into the tree and took his place next to Kari on the next branch over, afraid that the branch she was on wouldn't hold both their weight.

"You've kept it." Kair said, pointing at the pink rope that showed around T.K.'s neck.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because it's just a whistle. Why would you?"

"No it's not, it's a very special gift given to me by a very special person, who means the world to me. I'm never getting rid of it. I'm being buried with it, along with my hat." T.K. said with all seriousness before getting a goofy grin on his face. Kari laughed at his stupid joke, trying her luck at getting the old hat away from the blonde. She failed and almost lost her balance on the branch. T.K. caught her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Don't fall; I don't want you getting hurt." His cerulean eyes seemed to glow in the shadow of the tree.

"You'd never let me." Kari said bringing her face as close as she could to his. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek. "You never did mention our kiss after I left." The blonde completely taken aback by her comment, blushed fumbling to try a response. Kari only giggled.

"Well I guess I only have one thing to say to that."

"Hmm?" T.K. quickly brought his lips down onto Kari's. This kiss lasted a lot longer and was a lot deeper than the one the two had shared a few years ago when the Kamiyas had moved.

"Kari? T.K.? Where the hell had those two gone? Probably somewhere to make out." Tai mumbled.

"Shh! You're actually not wrong about that." Matt said, ushering everyone over to the trees. He pointed up, and everyone following the line his arm made found the two younger kids kissing in the trees.

"Isn't that just the most adorable, romantic thing you've ever seen?" Mimi squealed only to be quieted down by everyone, so she didn't give away the fact that they were spying.

"They are literally in a tree." Izzy remarked only to get confused faces from everyone. He sighed before explaining. "T.K. and Kari sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." He said in a sing-song voice hoping the others caught on.

"Oh my God!" Tai wailed remembering the childish nursery rhyme.

"Oh! First comes love!" Mimi squealed with excitement.

"Then comes marriage." Sora laughed watching the boy wither with despair.

"Then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" Matt roared throwing an arm around his friend adding to the torment.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Tai moaned, covering his ears as everyone began to sing. But up above all the singing the two teens were still in the tree ignoring the others below.

"I really do love you Kari."

"And I really do love you. But no babies yet." They smiled before returning back to kissing.


End file.
